The Kingdom of the Iron Fist Tournament 11, No Holds Barred
by Vulcanos
Summary: A portal has opened in Earthrealm, and fighters from another world walk among the Kombatants. Can the leaders of each realm come together and resolve the matter before it all ends in a bloodbath? Rated M for intense violence and gore.


A/N: I got inspiration from a story named Tekken Meets Mortal Kombat. An older story, and incomplete, but well done enough to inspire me to write this. Side note, there may be some spoilers, so you've been warned.

_White Lotus Temple Courtyard, Dawn_

Liu Kang and Kitana walk with no purpose or meaning, ready to head back to their palace in Outworld, words from Raiden still in their minds. "You have done very well, defeating Kronika and her lackeys. But as usual, there is more to be done. There's rumblings amongst the fringe Tarkatans, the Revenants are in the wind, and most pressingly, a portal of sorts has opened here in Earthrealm. It appears to lead to... Another Earthrealm. But full of different people. Other fighters, like the Kombatants here. It does not seem to pose a threat of merging, but we can never be sure." The pair are idly discussing it as their portal opens, and suddenly, **the whole world shakes.** A deep rumbling begins, from the very core of the Earth itself. Suddenly, while the world shakes and begins to fall apart, the sky shifts from the light of dawn to the blazing, clear sunny midday. Raiden appears beside them, a very worried look on his face.

"It is worse than I feared. The portal to Otherrealm, it has.. expanded. If what I can tell is right, the world on that end of the portal has become one with ours. With everything that entails. You should return to Outworld, Kitana. Your people will need their Kahn. Liu Kang, I will need your help once more, until we can figure out a way to compromise or eliminate this problem-without the risk of using the Hourglass." Liu Kang and Kitana nod to one another, giving each other a swift but loving embrace before Kitana takes the portal, closing it behind her.

_Downtown Tokyo, Meanwhile_

Bob looked around him, the street food cart gone, but his surroundings familiar.

"What's the big idea, here?" Before he could continue, he hears the all too familiar sound of a handgun round being chambered.

"Freeze, fat boy." Bob whipped around to see a young, blonde girl pointing a .45 at his face. He immediately went into a stance, which the girl took as a challenge. "I was hoping this would happen." Before Bob knew it, the girl glowed green, and kicked him in the stomach, **hard**. He actually staggered back a step, and she came in again. He was ready this time. She kicked high, he sidestepped low, and planted a devastating shot between her shoulder blades, sending her sprawling. She careened into a mailbox, going through it, slashing her sides up in the process. She got up, to Bob's surprise, and actually smiled. This bitch was crazy! She drew a second gun, and began emptying the clips at Bob. He bobbed and weaved his way closer, feinting in with a a right hand. She moved to counter into an armbar, after which he followed up with a heavy clothesline with his left arm into the back of her head. He heard a sickening snap, the momentum from her managing to grab him causing him to stumble, narrowly avoiding headbutting the parked car she smashed into, the glass tearing her face to shreds. She lay unmoving, partially impaled on the broken rear passenger window. He sighed, not liking the level of violence, even less to a girl. Then, the unthinkable. She fucking moved. Hauled herself off the glass, and to her feet, although barely. He strode over.

"Listen lady, i don't know who you are, or why you wanted to shoot me. But stop tryin' and go to a hospital, if you can even walk." Her head lolled from side to side, unresponsive. He sighed, then gave her a massive belly bump, as he would in a fight to open his opponent up for a second strike. When he did, due to her weakened state, her ribs came flying out her back, and she fell lifeless to the ground, guts falling out the open back as she does, getting squashed under her body weight, causing even more blood, bile and entrail to fly. Bob shuddered in disgust, but knew he had to get moving, figure out why all this was going on.


End file.
